Deseo de Vivir
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Solo había una cosa que en toda su vida jamás iban arrebatarle: la esperanza. Porque sabía que tal vez algún día… iba hacer feliz.


**Deseo de Vivir**

Se sentó en el tejado, estaba resbaloso, hacía apenas esta mañana había dejado de llover, era de noche y en su casa se escuchaba aun la risa chueca de su mamá balbuceando cosas incomprensibles aun para él.

Abrazo sus rodillas y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno, aunque no hubiera mucho que ver gracias a las constantes luces de las calles, se alegraba que al menos pudiera ver algunas estrellas.

Aun recordaba ese incidente con su otro yo, un escalofrió que lo acompaño el resto de las noches y que lo obligo a no volver a subirse al tejado permanecía inamovible, pero la tranquilidad de aquella noche era algo que realmente lo tentaba a estar nuevamente vigente del cielo estrellado.

La inmensidad del cielo en vez de causarle temor empezó a obrar en el la sensación de que estaba protegido, de que si había un cielo grande creado por alguien quien siempre estaría vigente de quien lo escuchara lo hacía sentirse seguro, lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Pues aún era un niño y estaba expuesto a toda clase de peligros.

La gente mala, el maltrato en su colegio, la paranoia, la agonía de salir y que algo pasara, pero sobretodo el miedo de lo que pasaría mañana.

Cada día de su vida… era una completa pesadilla.

Pero no estaba dispuesto aceptar esta realidad, temía el futuro si, pero también lo anhelaba.

Deseaba saber qué pasaría con él, que seguiría en esta vida llena de malos recuerdos o había una pequeña aunque sea la más chica posibilidad de que esto pudiera cambiar.

Apenas era un niño y él ya pensaba que pasaría en unos años más.

Se preguntaba si aguantaría lo suficiente para ese día, ese día en el que él pudiera encontrar algo distinto, algo que hasta ahora no había encontrado.

La felicidad.

Indagaba en cómo podría ser, ¿sus padres lo empezarían a preciar?, ¿llegaría el día en que empezara a tener amigos?, ¿llegaría el momento en que se convirtiera en el adulto bueno que siempre había querido ser?

¿Encontraría alguien con quien compartir esa felicidad?

Se llevó una mano a la boca y sonrió internamente.

Ok, aquello último si era pedir bastante.

La sola idea le hacía gracia pues aun no despertaba los deseos de estar con alguien, no tenía amigos, aquello no tendría mucho sentido en realidad.

¿Pero y lo demás?

Sabía que tal vez en ese tiempo cometiera errores, conocería las verdaderas desgracias del mundo adulto (porque hasta el momento su vida no era nada comparado con eso), sufriría desilusiones, depresión pero aun así… aun así…

Cada tormenta tiene su sol después de la tempestad, que cada día nublado sabría que después brillaría la luz en el cielo, que a pesar de todo si valía la pena vivir.

Porque lo iba a valer, a pesar de todo lo que viviera ahora, lo iba a valer.

Aún era muy joven, no sabría hasta donde podrían llegar estas palabras en su corazón, si sería capaz de alcanzarlas.

Pero quería ese cambio.

Quería esa cosa nueva en su vida.

No era un espíritu valiente, mucho menos fuerte… pero sabía lo que quería.

Si lo sabía.

Miro al cielo con las estrellas brillando a todo lo que las luces de abajo les permitían, apretó las rodillas y cerró los ojos.

-Deseo poder ver ese día –se dijo en casi un susurro- deseo creer que a pesar de todo… si hay un futuro para mí.

Abrió los ojos y bostezo, se restregó la cara con la manga de su pijama y miro su reloj, era tarde y al día siguiente tenia escuela.

Pero aun podía pasarse una hora más mirando el cielo.

Se permitió sonreír una vez más.

El quería creer que había algo más esperándolo, algo para su futuro, algo para su vida.

Algo que finalmente pudiera llenar su corazón.

Y tenía la esperanza de que algún día, tal vez en un futuro cercano o lejano… pudiera ser feliz.

A un costado de su casa, casi en la oscuridad del pequeño callejón que dividía la casa de los ignorantes vecinos, un niño veía a Todd en su casa completando el cielo.

Sus ojos brillaban.

En su mano resplandecía una vela color verde iluminando con una llama color del oro.

Su mirada rojiza parecía preocupada a pesar de que su naturaleza describía que él no debería sentirla por otros.

Miro la vela, había planes para ella, muchos, muchos planes.

-Lo serás… –fue lo que susurro apagándola para siempre.

Se desvaneció entre las sombras sin ser visto.

Pasarían años antes que se arrepintiera de lo que hubiera hecho, pero él sabía que Todd se lo merecía, al menos la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Aunque antes de eso tuviera que soportar la verdad que estaba guardando su vida antes de su felicidad.

Pues todos bien saben que no existe paz antes de la tormenta.

* * *

 _ **...solo esperemos que su corazón logre resistirlo...**_

 **otro one-shot de Todd, este niño me da tantos temas profundos**

 **me siento cansada, bueno espero que les halla gustado**

 **¡kokoro fuera! XP**


End file.
